


For Life

by huoding127



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoding127/pseuds/huoding127
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 15





	For Life

For Life 

01 ［边伯贤］

**你是我写下又涂掉的秘密**

“ 请出去吧。 ”

这是他和我说的第一句话。

后来再提起时，这句话已经变成了调侃，是可以让我在综艺节目里笑着说出来，引起全场轰动的一句话。却也是在最初相遇时让我收起走向他的脚步的一句话。

不过我从未提起的是，在那之后不久，几天后再次遇到时，他拉住了刚进公司还没什么朋友的孤零零的我，操着有些生硬，但异常柔软的韩语。

“ 对不起，是伯贤对吗？上次我不是那个意思的，我只是不习惯、不习惯跳舞的时候有人在看。 ” 说完他不好意思地挠了挠头。这是他的习惯动作，代表很多含义，害羞、紧张、不安，这些都是我后来日夜相处中观察出来的。

但当时的我没想那么多，作为一个新人，对面前的这个被称为 “ 神一样的练习生 ” 只有尊敬和崇拜， “ 没事的，是我打扰前辈了。 ” 我摆摆手表示没关系。

“ 那，你要不要和我们一起去吃饭呀？ ” 他又抬起手抓了抓头发，本来服帖的头发被他弄乱，翘起了几撮，我发现他脸颊两边各有一个酒窝。他看我愣住了，指了指身后不远处的另外几个练习生。

只犹豫了一下我就拼命点头，眯起眼睛冲他笑， “ 好呀。 ”

谁能想到呢，我进公司以来第一次社交，竟来自一个异国练习生的邀请。

和他比起来，我明显更擅长和人交际。虽然进公司比他晚得多，我身边渐渐也聚集了不少可以约着吃饭玩耍的朋友，倒是他常常一个人在公司练到深夜。有的时候我结束了练习，拖着疲惫的身子回宿舍的时候会路过他常去的那间练习室，里面依然暗着灯，只有音乐和鞋踩在木制地板上的声音。他跳舞的水平很高，从他的节奏感就能看出来。我从门口走过，一下一下的节拍却像是踩在了我的心上。

张艺兴。 zhang yixing 。

我不认识中国字，问了公司语言课的老师，求她帮我写下来那三个字，自己拿回宿舍偷偷地练。那张纸我写了涂涂了写，一个个黑点盖着的都是他的名字。

我必须小心再小心，在这个地方作为练习生是没有秘密可言的。后来那张纸弄丢了，不过已经不要紧了，金钟大告诉我，我们可以出道了。

有我，也有他。

我不再叫边伯贤，他不再叫张艺兴。

我们有了更加耀眼的艺名，却少了几分真实。

接下来的日子说起来有些难熬，我作为空降生，承受着比其他人更多的质疑和压力，我必须努力，拼了命地练习，才能让所有人承认我的能力。

还好我最终做到了。

但出道并不意味着成功，是我把一切事情想的太简单了。

我们一共十二个人，被分成两个队伍在两个国家活动，大概有半年之久吧，两个队伍基本上见不了几面。那个时候整个组合还处在磨合阶段，我却成了最早和全队都很熟的人。终于合体以后，有次忙内特别疑惑地看着他和我抱在一起， “ 哥你什么时候和 lay 哥关系这么好了？ ”

我和他相视一笑，都没说话。

作为一个有大我 7 岁哥哥的人，我当然知道怎么做能讨他的喜欢。不过他似乎没意识到，傻乎乎地接受着我的拉手、拥抱，一如对待其他人。

虽然不愿承认，但那个时候的我的确并不是他最喜欢的一个。

02 ［张艺兴］

**光与独角兽，如果两人都无法治愈对方呢**

我其实是个想法很简单的人，以前一心想着能出道就好了，出道后想着要是能得一位就好了，得了一位后想着要是能得大赏就好了，得了大赏后想着我们要是能达到前辈们的成就就好了。

偶尔也会想着，我以后如果能不能 solo 呢，所以我一有空就会写歌，有的时候碰到了同宿舍的钟大，就让他帮我唱唱 demo 。

伯贤有次装作不经意地向我抱怨，说都是主唱，怎么不找他录歌，我看他气鼓鼓的样子像个小面包，就逗他， “ 等我以后写了更好的再找你唱。 ” 他听了就得意地眯着眼睛笑起来，咋咋呼呼地朝钟大炫耀，两个人在房间里幼稚地闹成一团。

当时我就坐在桌子旁边看他们两玩，队友朝气蓬勃的声音从客厅里传进来，还有外卖的香气，今天晚上好像瞒着经纪人哥哥吃炸鸡。

一切看起来都很好。

也只是看起来罢了。

夏天还没到来，事情就失去了控制。

那半年的时间是怎么过去的呢，我其实早就记不清了。也不想回忆。

出道时我们每个人都有一个超能力定位，我的超能力是治愈系独角兽，说起来有点中二，但我还挺喜欢的。伯贤一直挺羞于提起他的超能力，然后钟大就劝他，说总比他只能 “ 乌噜噜哐哐 ” 的闪电要好吧，钟大说话总带着撒娇的语气，听起来委屈得不行，伯贤就被逗得下巴都合不上。

我真的挺喜欢和他们待在一起的，我以为大家都和我想的一样，但是我错了。有的人就能潇洒不留恋地离开。

粉丝们都知道我怕痒也怕热，这是真话，所以有的时候我会抱着被子去客厅睡，钟大嗓子敏感，空调的温度不能太低。

“ 哥？ ” 伯贤还没睡，坐在沙发上不知道在想些什么。

连着两周精神高度紧张，总算能在演唱会的间隙休息一下，我恨不能马上睡过去。我把毯子铺在客厅的空地躺了下来， “ 怎么还不睡呀？ ”

他不说话，从沙发上溜下来斜躺在我对面， “ 哥 ——” 再开口时声音已经带了哭腔，眼睛里是化不开的忧伤。

我把他搂进怀里，有点僵硬地拍着他的背， “ 一切会好的，都会过去的。 ”

不再是白天努力给我们打气的那个充满活力的边伯贤，现在怀里的是不安痛苦的，我的弟弟，我几乎是本能般的握住他的手十指相扣。

我虽然心思细腻，但骨子里的倔强不服输在这种时候保护了我，这种事从表面伤害到我，却只会让我变得更强大。但我忘记了伯贤从小生活在宠爱包围的环境下，他和我一样容易相信别人，却缺少了治愈自己的能力。

“ 一切会好的，都会过去的。 ” 我重复着这两句话，不知不觉发现已经换成他把我紧紧抱住，放在腰上的手远比我想象中有力。我们贴的太近了，近到分不清那镇痛耳膜的心跳来自谁。

不过我还是说错了，波折的后面不一定就是顺利，还可能是另一个波折。

这次我却无力替他分担半点。

我和俊勉哥是公认队里皮肤偏白的，可跟着经纪人哥哥回到宿舍里的伯贤给我一种已经成为透明的错觉。以前再艰难也能笑着活跃队内气氛的他第一次变得沉默寡言，我没什么做的，只能尽量陪在他身边。

他好像也变得更黏我了。

“lay 哥，你有喜欢的人吗？ ” 房间的灯全灭了，他的眼睛在黑暗中发着亮。

我不知道他问这个问题的意图是什么，但也无法说出欺骗的话，只能支吾着应付他， “ 像我们这样的怎么能有喜欢的人呢 ......”

“ 可是我有 ...... 怎么办？ ” 他的眼睛死死盯着我，好像我的脸上有答案。

我的喉咙发干，几乎说不出话来， “ 伯贤 ......”

他向我探过身来，抓住我手臂的指尖微凉，胸膛发烫。

在这样一个奇异的夜晚，外界依旧纷杂，未来模糊不明的当口。我和他，张艺兴和边伯贤，瞒着队友和全世界，交换了一个略带苦涩的吻。

03 ［张艺兴］

**越远离** **越靠近**

那天过去后我们都装作无事发生。

他依然是会撒娇会照顾人的 Baekhyun ，我仍旧是偶尔反射弧掉线跟不上笑点的 Lay 。

有时候会收到探究的眼光，隔着几个队友的距离落在我身上，好像在观察，又好像在倾诉什么。我无法控制自己想要回应的冲动，只能转而把注意力放在身边的队友身上，突兀地开始不着边际的闲聊。

我们每天都在一起，密集的行程完全不给人喘息的空间，交流的机会寥寥无几。我既不安又庆幸，总预感有变化要发生，而窗户纸捅破前的那一刻最惊心动魄。

大概永远不会忘记那一天吧，没记错的话韩国下了初雪，经纪人哥哥破例允许我们出去玩。当然是在整个城市沉睡了之后。

我从练习室回来已经很累了，推开宿舍的门看见钟大和灿烈正在兴冲冲地穿着衣服。

“lay 哥，初雪了，咱们出去玩吧！ ” 钟大冲我招手，旁边的灿烈也在点头， “ 走吧走吧！ ” 两个人一如往常地有活力。

“ 我就不去了，想洗个澡早点睡。 ” 我实在太累了，连个笑容都挤不出来，跟他们打了招呼就进了房间。

洗完澡出来才发现宿舍竟然只剩了我一个人。世勋在群里一连串发了好几张照片，后面跟着灿烈钟仁的评论，我仔细辨认了一会儿，却没看到想找的那个人。

” 哥在找我吗？ ” 伯贤的声音在我背后响起，闷闷的像是刚睡醒。

“ 啊？伯贤啊，你怎么没和他们一起去玩？ ” 心思被戳中，我吓了一跳，赶紧把手机放进兜里掩饰。

他揉了揉头发，绕过我倒在沙发上， “ 今天有点不舒服。 ”

“ 还在疼吗？ ” 我去摸他的肚子，最近太忙，他的胃病又犯了。

手被握住，和上次冰凉的指尖不同，他的手心温暖，带着点湿气，我的心好像也一下子被他握住似的动弹不得。

“ 哥你帮我揉揉吧。 ” 他把我的手往腹部按了按。

以前刚出道的时候有人突然胃痛，宿舍里找不到药，外面又围满了粉丝，我就试着用小时候外婆帮我按摩肚子的方法帮他揉了揉，没想到真的有效。后来这个偏方被那个人散布到全队， k 队的孩子还专门跑来问我是不是来自中国的神奇医术。那人走后大家默契地对那个名字绝口不提，连带着和他有关的记忆也一齐被遗忘。

我没想到几年前的小事伯贤竟还记得。

他大概是看出来我的心不在焉，由着我胡乱按了几下就坐起来， “lay 哥，你最近在躲我吗？ ”

“ 没有。 ” 习惯性的否认，我不敢抬头看他的眼睛，视线固定在他的肚子上，我们的手还按在一起，那双常被粉丝赞美的手把我抓得有些疼。

他换了一个坐姿，面朝向我，把手放在我的肩上让我不得不面对他， “ 哥喜欢我对吧？ ”

和我有些相似的下垂眼，不化妆时可爱的、孩子气的、让我生出保护欲的一双眼睛，正看着我，没有笑意，却盛满了温柔，连带着点不安， “ 哥是喜欢我的对吧？ ” 眼睛的主人又追问了一遍。

我想要闭上眼睛，想要摇头，想推开他，说别闹了伯贤你在说什么呀，或者假装自己的韩语不够好没听懂，像我们以前打闹的时候玩笑般地拍拍他的屁股说要乖呦。

可我什么也做不了。

真奇怪，我喜欢的人，是我的队友，是个异国人，是个男人。

从哪一步开始出现差错了呢？我一点也想不起来了。

他像棵藤蔓植物，不知不觉间将我紧紧缠住，从依附变为给予我营养的源头。

是不是艺人这个职业太过有欺骗性了，不然我怎么会一日日沉溺在甜言蜜语里，被浓重妆容下的眼睛勾走了魂？我自认是个挺勇敢的人，有什么事情也喜欢冲在前面扛着，唯独这件事情让我犹豫不决。把自己的心交在别人手里太没有安定感，况且他也从来不是我幻想中的样子。到底是从哪一步开始错了？

他像是被我的迟疑弄得失去了耐心，松开抓着我的手，低声说了句 “ 西巴 ” ，烦躁地拨弄着自己的头发。

宿舍里难得的空荡，我却有些喘不过气。

“ 伯贤呐 ……” 我想去握他的手，像以前每次他难过时一样安慰他，却被他躲开了。

“ 伯贤是从来都不会拒绝 lay 哥的。 ”

这句话是谁说的，灿烈？

当时我们在练习室，刚连着跳了几遍走位复杂的新舞，短暂的休息时间，地上躺倒了一大片。我想喝水，但实在没有力气，习惯性地喊伯贤帮我。钟大也喊了他，伯贤却只递给我， “ 你自己拿去。 ”“ 为什么不给我拿？ lay 哥让你干什么就干什么！ ” 钟大站起来跺脚。 “ 伯贤你还不知道么， ” 旁边的灿烈靠着镜子看热闹， “ 他怎么会拒绝 lay 哥？ ” 伯贤不理他们的调侃，弯下身子拍了拍我， “lay 哥你腰还可以吗？ ” 热气打在脖子上，痒得我一躲， “ 没事！别吹我脖子呀！ ” 恶作剧得逞，他笑的像个孩子。

想到这里有点失落，我还是让他生气了。

他好像能听到我心里想的什么，沉着嗓子说了句， “ 我没生气，哥。 ”

没等我松一口气，他再次抬头看着我， “ 我只是 ...... 有点难过，不是哥的问题，是我的 ...... 是我想多了 ...... 我以为 ......” 他的声音有些抖，不得不停下来深呼吸， “ 我以为 ...... 哥也抱着同样的心情 …… 是我越界了 ...... 我以为那次后会有些 …… 会有些不一样的 ......”

我一向受不了别人流眼泪，可面前的伯贤明明眼睛都没红，却让我的心疼到不行，甚至胃也一点点开始绞痛。

说出来吧，说出来就好了。

不行的，这样是没有结果的。

不试试怎么知道，为什么要折磨自己。

试一试吧。

试一试吧。

亚当和夏娃受了撒旦的蛊惑偷食了禁果。 闭着眼睛亲吻伯贤的我却是完全出于自愿。

他只愣了一秒就反应过来，热切的回应我。

唇齿交合间我伸出胳膊搂住伯贤的脖子，任由他的手上下抚摸。胃部的痛感被一点点驱散，身体却渐渐滋生出空虚。

拉拉扯扯进房间的时候我看向外面，越下越大的初雪正默默掩盖着一切。

伯贤不满我的分心，咬在我肩上，又安抚般的轻吻了几下， “ 哥真的想好了？ ” 我没回答，抬起腰迎合他，用手一遍遍抚摸他的脸。

他又怎么能知道呢？我对他也是从来不会拒绝的。

04 ［边伯贤］

**爱是情不自禁**

最近连饭们都能看出我的好心情。

“ 哥哥加油！ ” 上下班的路上她们举着手幅对我喊。

我朝她们点点头钻进车里，金钟大从前排转过头盯着我，一副忍受不了的样子， “ 边伯贤，你能不能收敛点？ ”

“ 怎么啦？ ” 我自己都没意识到说话的时候是带着笑的。

他颇有忙内风范地翻了个白眼，看了看驾驶室里坐着的经纪人哥哥，探过身来压低声音， “ 别再那样看 lay 哥了，你想让大家都发现吗？ ”

我正想反驳他说我谨慎得很不会有人看出来的，车门突然被打开，灿烈暻秀还有艺兴混着快门和尖叫声钻进来。 “ 在聊什么呢？ ” 朴灿烈大咧咧坐在我旁边，一副没心没肺的样子。

艺兴跟着暻秀往后排挪动，从我身边路过时能闻到一股香味，和队友们喷的香水不同，他的更接近于沐浴露的香气，我默默做了个深呼吸， “ 没什么。 ”

朴灿烈轻松被糊弄过去，转身冲后排的艺兴说， “lay 哥，晚上要不要去公司，我最近写了新歌想给你听听。 ”

“ 好呀， ” 上扬的尾音显示出来说话者的好心情，如果我没看错的话他还冲我眨了眨眼， “ 回来去你房间找你， ” 他用嘴型对我说。

收回目光，我拉开车上的窗帘向外看，窗外阳光明媚，照得人脸上暖暖的，是首尔冬季里难得的好天气。

我不算是很有耐心的人，却也能按住性子在房间里坐上一晚等人。

“ 怎么还不睡？ ” 我游戏里厮杀正起兴，突然落入一个带着寒气的怀抱。

等待的人总算回来，游戏也就失去了意义，我放下手机把人拥入怀里，刻意用他无法抗拒的撒娇的语气埋在他胸前抱怨， “ 朴灿烈下午就回来了，哥怎么这么久？ ”

“ 我去跟公司谈事情去了，你知道的， ” 他被我推坐在床上，安抚似的摸着我的头，一下接一下，手法温柔似往常。恍然间，我觉得自己变成了他私养的宠物，忍不住又往他手里拱了拱，抬起头却发现他的面色不怎么好，我坐起来， “ 还是不顺利吗？ ”

虽然没有公开说过，但队里的人都知道他在和公司商讨开工作室的事，这个事情没有先例，公司的态度也一直暧昧不明，他几乎是抱着微弱的希望在坚持。

“ 对不起啊艺兴， ” 我几乎是下意识地向他道歉，一半是因为懊恼自己什么忙也帮不上，一半是为了突然间涌出的不想跟他分开的私心。

“ 说什么呢 ......” 他操着软乎乎的韩语冲我笑， “ 又不是伯贤的错 ......”

我最受不了他这样强撑着没事的样子，催促他快去洗漱休息，躺在床上心莫名跳动的厉害。

他很快吹好头发关了灯钻进被窝，身上的潮气混着熟悉的香扑鼻而来。 “ 睡吧。 ” 我轻吻他的脸颊和嘴巴，搂着他的腰让两个人更贴近一些。

房间和他的温度都刚好，可我还是觉得心慌。

几天后，他的 u 盘不小心格式化，几乎丢掉所有积攒的轨道。

接到钟大的电话我就从公司往宿舍赶，推开门时房间里已经围了一圈人，灿烈和世勋在电脑前捣鼓，钟大和珉锡正在他一左一右在说着话，一旁站着的暻秀脸上是我没见过的慌乱。

“ 伯贤 ......” 看见我进来，他只打了个招呼嘴角就恢复了下垂的状态，好像说这句话耗费了他全身的力气。

我走到桌子前问世勋， “ 有办法恢复吗？ ”

忙内冲我摇摇头，少见的严肃表情让我心底最后一点侥幸都荡然无存。

“ 走吧走吧，这里人太多啦。 ” 钟大把人往外推，关门前冲我使眼色， “ 你安慰一下 lay 哥。 ”

房间里一下子安静下来，他垂着头坐在床边，消瘦的身体从衬衣里透出轮廓来，尖尖的肩胛骨撑着布料，脆弱的仿佛一碰就会碎。

“ 艺兴， ” 我跪在他面前，握住一双冰凉的手， “ 咱们可以慢慢找回来，没事的。 ”

话说出口连我自己都不相信，他却抬头直直地看向我， “ 你说真的吗伯贤？ ”

喉咙干得连吞咽都成了问题，我费力喘了口气， “ 真的，我们一起。 ”

“ 好。 ” 他冲我笑，眼角还泛着红，表情单纯天真得一如我们初次见面。

安慰着已经筋疲力尽的他睡下后，我几乎是逃一般地跑出了房间。

“ 那些歌， ” 钟大坐在客厅的地毯上， “lay 哥从出道前就在一直写了 …… 我帮他唱过几首 demo...... 真的都很好听 ……”

我瘫倒在沙发上，头顶的灯好像比以往更亮，我用手遮住眼睛， “ 钟大 ......”

“ 怎么了？ ” 他的声音里也是藏不住的疲惫。

“ 为什么人生这么难？ ”

钟大没回答我。没人能回答我。

后来还是找回来了几首歌，在牺牲掉不知道多少个睡眠后，我们甚至还有了一首自己的歌。 “ 伯贤啊，这首歌是我写给大家的。 ” 他总算肯睡下来，闭上眼时还在念叨。

05 ［边伯贤］

**是想触碰又收回手**

“EXO 成员 LAY 张艺兴成立个人工作室 “

“SM公司批准张艺兴成立工作室 独立处理中国工作”

看到新闻时他正在中国忙着个人行程，公司的声明出来后，网络上关于他退队的猜测一时间甚嚣尘上。

“ 你们说 lay 哥会不会真的 ......” 中午吃饭的时候不知道谁提起这个事。

“ 能不能别看网上那些乱七八糟的东西，他是什么样的人你们不清楚吗？ ” 本就心情烦躁，我朝着无辜的队友发起无名火，话出口后一桌人都安静下来。

队长按住我的肩膀， “ 伯贤你别激动，大家也是担心 ……”

“ 担心？ ” 我努力不让声音发抖， “ 你们就是不相信他。 ”

“ 伯贤哥难道没有想过这个可能吗？ ” 一直埋头吃饭的钟仁突然出声，大家的视线一下都落在我身上。

我愣了愣，生硬地挤出两个字， “ 没有。 ”

虽然几乎一瞬间就在脑海里否定掉了这个想法，回到房间里我还是控制不住给他发了信息，［哥你会不会走］

算好应该是他休息的时间，可依然过了很久才收到回信。［伯贤也这样想吗］明明是询问的语气，却看得我心里一紧。

正在斟酌怎么回复，他的电话就打了过来， “ 伯贤？ ”

“ 恩，哥在干什么？ ” 明明他看不见，我却觉得莫名的心虚。

他的声音有些哑， “ 刚录完节目，在回酒店的路上。你吃饭了吗？ “

“ 吃了，艺兴，我刚才发短信的意思 ——”

“ 我知道， ” 没等我说完他就开口， “ 会有这种想法很正常，没关系的。 ”

“ 可是 ——“

“ 伯贤呐，我想了想，最近也不能跟大家一起活动，我们不然就先分开 ——”

“ 不要，有什么话等你回来再说，晚安，早点休息。 ” 怕他再说出什么可怕的话，我赶紧挂断电话。

客厅里新买的钟表发出响声提醒新的一天已经来到，隔着三千六百秒的时差，任何一点情绪波动都会被距离拉扯放大。

我突然开始起怀念没出道的时候，少年的脸上藏不住心事，他的喜怒哀乐我一眼就能猜到，哪里需要像现在这样隔着无线电彼此琢磨。

06 ［张艺兴］

**直到再次相遇的那天**

我在很久以前，久到还没有当艺人，没有成为 EXO 之前，曾经幻想过恋爱这档子事情。那个时候的我当然没有想到后来会和自己的队友在一起，满脑子都是漂亮可爱的女孩子，当时我下定决心，等我谈恋爱了，我要给她所有的温柔。

后来，阴差阳错地，我和从未想过的人建立了恋爱关系，因为特殊的身份，我们的喜悦无法和别人分享，痛苦也只能独自咽下。我原以为性别会是我们之间最大的障碍，却没想到实实在在的距离才是无法克服的困境。

然而实际情况是，从出道到现在极少发生争执的，以脾气好而出名的我和伯贤，冷战了。

起因是一通电话。

只要我有行程回国或者不在宿舍，伯贤每天都会给我打电话。

他话很多，什么细碎的事都要和我分享，又因为自带的语言天赋，什么事经他之口都变的生动有趣，我也乐得听他像放学回家讲学校趣事的小孩子一样絮絮叨叨地跟我说队里面发生的事情。有的时候我在这边下了通告已经很晚，他睡的迷迷糊糊收到我的信息也会打过来，口齿不清地跟我讲上几句话，好像那样才能彻底放心睡过去。现在突然没了这个例行公事，尽管不愿承认，但我确实有点不适应。

像是少了点什么。

我在团里排行老三，算是哥哥了，因此总有种要照顾下面弟弟的责任感，我也一直以把弟弟照顾的不错而有点沾沾自喜，像是钟大，像是世勋，都粘我的很。可现在回想起来，无论是出道前的练习生时期，还是出道后各种跑行程，却好像是伯贤对我的照顾更多一些。我曾在心里承诺过的要给予未来恋人的温柔，好像也少的过分。

但又说不出和好的话来。

国内的行程很忙，一个工作接着一个工作，一个活动接着一个活动，期间还要见缝插针地写歌练舞，我常常是倒头就睡，留给大脑自由思考的时间只剩早上洗漱和晚上洗澡。

即使这样也会想到伯贤，早起和睡前，常常看着镜子闭上眼就是他的样子，一天里那么多时间，他偏偏选在人最容易变得脆弱的时候出现。

冷战并没有持续多久，两周后伯贤就给我打来电话，电话里他的声音依旧软软的，带着我熟悉的撒娇时的尾音，若无其事地问我哪天回去。

过几天就是演唱会了。

去做练习生以来，都是身在韩国心里想着家人，我从来没有像现在这样，身在祖国，心却系在几个异国人身上。我想他们了。我想伯贤了。

练舞、彩排、公演。

所有一切，好像一旦放在聚光灯下，就像摁下了快进键，几天的时间几乎一晃而过。

忙碌中除了演唱会上预定的互动，我找不到什么私下交流的机会。伯贤好似故意躲着我，总在我好不容易鼓起勇气想和他说说话时找到借口离开。

我突然后知后觉地意识到，一直以来都是伯贤在追着我走，而就像以前我们在宿舍里玩的躲猫猫游戏一样，只要他想藏，我是绝对找不到他的。

演唱会结束后队友们就坐着班机走了，留下我接着继续个人的行程。

临走前一晚，伯贤敲开我的房门。

“ 分手吧，我忍受不下去了。 ”

两个小时前还在舞台上活蹦乱跳的他，现在憔悴的像是另一个人。

心碎是什么感觉，我如今体会到了。

07 ［边伯贤］

**Love is weaken when it comes out of mouth**

至于要分手吗？

最近一直在思考这个问题。

分手是深思熟虑的决定，花费了几个月来我所有失眠的夜晚，和跑行程的间隙。

用一场演唱会的时间鼓起勇气。

几乎在他唱着歌跑向我的时候功亏一篑。

但我还是说出来了。

他的反射弧依然绕地球两圈，以至于他的面部表情在我看来像是慢动作。

出道前每个人都要上各种名目诡异的课，表情管理是其中之一，也是作为每个出道爱豆的必备能力，我们需要学会在诋毁污蔑甚至辱骂面前表现得波澜不惊，能保持得体的微笑当然更好。

他此时的反应就像是表情管理课上示范的样本。

嘴唇罕见地闭紧，但嘴角仍维持着上扬的角度，脸颊上的酒窝不合时宜的显现出来。他的眼神一如往常的温柔，不过是多了一丝疑惑，他像是上了年龄耳背的老人一样把头朝我这边歪过来，半个身子从门后探出， “ 什么？ ”

他的头发还是半湿的，熟悉的沐浴露味道比往常更浓郁。

我快要不能呼吸，鼻子闭塞，嘴巴也僵硬了， “ 分手吧。我说分手。 ”

费力挤出几个字后，我再没敢看他的脸，逃回了房间。

“ 这么早回来了？咱们还要一会才走呢。 ” 钟大正在理行李，看到我有点惊讶，大概觉得我应该在那边呆的久一点。

我看着镜子，头顶翘起来的头发怎么都压不下去， “ 他一会还有行程，急着走。 ” 我又试了几下，最后放弃，任由那固执的一撮高昂着。

钟大没注意到我的不正常，专心叠着衣服， “ 唉， lay 哥也是够累了。 ”

“ 我也累。 ” 我躺倒在床上，一想到马上要离开他的国家，演唱会上用力过度的小腿肚更疼了。

到机场已经接近凌晨，依然有大量的粉丝在那边等着送别我们。很多人一看就是从演唱会出来的，一晚上的狂欢让她们的妆容显得有些斑驳。但每个人脸上都毫无倦色容光焕发，我毫不怀疑如果现在再开一场她们能接着 high 到天亮。

我走在队伍的最后，被人潮推得有些站不稳。

“baekhyun 欧巴，撒浪嘿！ ” 有人站在远处用生涩的韩语表白。

“baekhyun ，我爱你。 ” 他曾经也这样认真地对我说过。

“ 窝也爱你。 ” 我不熟练地用中文回应他。

他笑的开心， “ 呀我们 baekhyun 中文说的真好呀！ ”

他凑过来亲我，嘴唇温热柔软。

飞机顺着跑道开始滑翔，短暂的颠簸后抬头升空，我被惯性压在椅背上。

“ 我不喜欢坐飞机。 ” 有一次他一个月飞了很多次，总算告一段落后坐在宿舍的地毯上向我抱怨， “ 每次起飞降落的时候都有点害怕，还有遇到气流的时候。 ”

他撅起嘴模仿飞机的声音，拿着一个抱枕演示， “ 就像这样。 ”

当时我忙于手上的游戏，只随口安慰他没事的，大概还胡乱说了一通飞机是最安全的交通工具之类的废话。

现在想来他很少表露出自己软弱的一面，就那样被我忽略掉了。

飞机总算上升到足够的高度，机舱再次亮起，身旁的灿烈迫不及待地去上厕所。

我突然想明白为什么决定分手。

从小到大我都是想什么就能做到，喜欢什么都能得到，一切都来的太容易了些。唯独在他身上一颗心晃荡不安没有实感。

我太了解他。所以也太理解他。

他是对的。为了梦想，为了事业，暂时的牺牲都是值得的。

连轴转的行程、不分昼夜的练习、一个又一个枯燥重复的采访，他都能微笑着面对，甚至某些程度上享受其中。

唯独对我，他是愧疚的。

当然想要陪伴，当然想要朝夕相处。可我们都知道这是不现实的。

我不愿要他的小心翼翼字斟句酌，我也不想再参加完活动后硬撑着不睡只为了等一通电话。

这样的爱情，他委屈我也难过。

而说不出口的爱没有存在的意义。

08 [ 张艺兴 ]

**as long as you love me**

我从小开始学英语，大概六七岁吧，或者更早，妈妈就拿来印着字母的书让我读，然后一直学到高中，一直到我 17 岁时去了韩国。十年的时间，几乎每天都有英文课，每天都会背单词，可我依然无法说自己掌握了这门语言。

我能跟人交流，说简单的话，看一点生活类的情景剧，可一旦有人站在我面前长篇大论起来，我就懵掉了，字母组成的单词手拉着手钻进我的耳朵，再从另一只耳朵保持原样钻出来。

我没法理解长的，复杂的句子。

可去了韩国后，也许是因为有了语言环境，也许是因为韩语和中文比起英语更接近一些，也许只是因为生存所需，无论如何，在没日没夜练习的同时，我很快掌握了这门语言。

没有当初学英语那么费劲，同样是由部首组成的方块字的韩语，像喝过的奶茶、吃过的炸鸡与泡菜一样，顺着日子一天天在我身上打下印记。

悄无声息地。刻骨铭心地。

这种感受在我回国后变得愈加强烈。

我发现有的东西只能用韩语来表达，我在节目里不自觉地说着韩语里的语气词，甚至连我说话的口吻也变得像韩国人，软软的，黏黏的，连成一片不清不楚。明明我上学时还被人说过讲话向发射子弹，噼里啪啦。

可突然间，我发现我错了。

即使能够在饭馆熟练地点菜，即使能够和别人无障碍地交流，甚至可以用这种语言写些韵脚不错的歌词。

我依然没法理解句子。

比如他分手时说的那些话。

其实韩语和中文还是有很多不同点。语序不一样，语法也不同，很多助词和敬语夹杂在句子里，让我常常显得比别人反应慢了那么一点。

但这通常并不存在问题。采访时都有提前背好的稿子，节目里打了绊子也马上会有队友帮忙圆场，唯一需要担心的可能是演唱会，为了给工作人员留出准备时间，我们需要即兴说很多话，漫无边际的闲聊，或者透露点什么掀起一阵尖叫。

这种时候会习惯性地求助伯贤。

他总能知道我要说什么，我在想什么，然后毫不费力地转换成合适的话传达给粉丝们。

粉丝们都说伯贤很有 sense ，换成中文讲就是很机灵，很聪明，很讨人喜欢。

我受了他那股机灵劲的恩惠，很多时候连脑子都不用转也可以，可现在他的体贴和善解人意却成了对我的折磨。

因为他把对我的温柔悉数收回了。

家族演唱会上人很多，而他要躲开我的想法太明显，隔着五个人的站位都一眼可见。

礼炮把金色的纸花打向天空，粉丝的欢呼声一齐涌上舞台，前辈后辈们谈笑着从我身边走过，整晚的狂欢结束，我筋疲力尽到需要队友的搀扶才能勉强站稳。

世勋借给我他半边肩膀，表情担忧地看着我，好看的眉毛皱着， “ 哥你最近太累了。 ”

“ 这不是快回归了么，我得把拉下的进度赶上， ” 我不知道自己有没有成功挤出笑容，伸手拍拍忙内的脑袋， “ 别担心，哥习惯了。 ”

一路踉跄回到后台，怎么夹在队友中间上了保姆车都记不清。

车子驶离场馆，离热闹和喧嚣越来越远，没有人说话，镜头外大家都是沉默寡言的人。

我看了眼手机就开始闭目养神，心里默默计算着回公司还能练多久的舞。

旁边的座位突然弹起又凹陷，我的耳机被摘下一只，带着香气的热源凑过来。

“ 跟我回趟奶奶家吧。 ”

明天早上拍完宣传照就没有通告，下个行程在三天后，最近也不需要回国拍综艺，舞蹈可以今晚熬夜啃下来。

“ 好。 ” 我在黑暗中握住伸来的手。

09[ 张艺兴 ]

**被偏爱的都有恃无恐**

他坐在身边时我并不惊讶。

好像心里笃定了他一定会来找我。

队友们并不知晓我跟伯贤间发生了什么。他们似乎已经习惯了伯贤在车上时霸占我身边的位子，被叫走的灿烈半梦半醒抱怨了几句，车内再度恢复了安静。

伯贤不再看我，陷进后排还算宽大的座位里，拿出手机不知道在看什么。

我察觉到自己长长出了一口气。

情绪放松后，心理的疲倦甚至盖过了身体的，我的眼睛不受控制地闭起，意识也随着车子的晃动渐渐抽离。

最近这段时间疲于奔命，真的好累。

我是被钟大叫醒的， “lay 哥，到宿舍了。 ” 灿烈还想伸手顺便摇醒伯贤，被他拦下。

伯贤头靠在车窗上，因为太过疲惫嘴巴微张，卸了妆后的脸干净清爽，忽略发色的话，跟地铁上的高中生没什么两样。

我习惯性伸出手想去摸他的脸，最后还是落在了肩上。 “ 伯贤，我们到了。 ”

他好看的眼睛睁开，似乎还沉浸在睡梦里，困惑地眨了几下，最后视线定格在我脸上。

“ 艺兴。 ” 他开口叫我。

同时露出笑容。不是紧张时扯动嘴角的笑，也不是兴奋时下巴都要收不回的大笑，而是粉丝鲜少见到的，时常对我展露的温柔的笑。

有那么一瞬间，我鼻子泛酸，几乎要掉泪。

我的伯贤，我最喜欢的弟弟伯贤，不管我对他如何，不管我怎么伤他的心，永远这样笑着，永远没有原则地原谅我。

我从踏进这个圈子起就缺乏安全感，谨小慎微地过每天的生活，唯独在他面前无所顾忌。

他理解我，支持我，偏爱我。是我有恃无恐的底气。

10[ 边伯贤 ]

**再过十年**

我们在清晨坐上了去江原道的长途车。

以往出行，口罩帽子墨镜要备齐，身边一定要有保镖，才能勉强隔绝人山人海和随时涌来的骚动。但今天我们甚至连帽子都懒得戴，随便套了两件舒适的衣服，从冰箱顺了点零食就轻装上阵了。

俊勉哥送我们过来的，知道我们的计划后眉毛蹙着唠叨了一路，连连数落我不靠谱带坏了艺兴，却在要上车时塞给我些钱， “ 我怕那边乡下没地方刷卡。 ”

我有点感动，抱了抱他，推着因为熬夜练舞眼睛都要睁不开的艺兴上了车。

车上坐的全是上了年纪的爷爷奶奶，没什么人注意到我们，甚至没什么人看我们，司机撕了票，头都没抬，随手向后一指， “ 自己找地方。 ”

我们在最后一排靠窗坐下，车出了首尔开始变得有些颠簸，补足觉的艺兴有些惊喜地看着外面， “ 哇伯贤你看好漂亮啊！ ”

现在正是春夏交接，一路都是绿色，他把窗户拉开一些，微暖的风灌进来，我眯了眼看他被风吹起的发梢。

去奶奶家他念叨了好几年，也亏了我的妙语生花，竟让他对一个山里的小村庄产生了兴趣。

“ 伯贤奶奶家有好吃的地瓜，还有可以滚来滚去的床，伯贤还说带我去他奶奶家后面的河里捉鱼，他说那个鱼烤了以后抹点酱可好吃了！ ” 他听了我的蛊惑，原样讲给来凑热闹的灿烈听。

朴灿烈对此不屑一顾， “lay 哥，我奶奶家也有这些！我下次带你去，离首尔还更近呢！ ”

我到现在还记得，他当时轻轻摇了摇头，一边整理纠缠成一团的耳机线一边嘟囔着， “ 可是伯贤说的真的很好吃啊 ……”

我忽略掉朴灿烈翻过来的白眼，伸手替他把耳机线理好， “ 对啊就是很好吃， lay 哥你一定要去。 ”

“ 嗯！ ” 他下定决心似地抓住我的手捏了捏， “ 有机会一定要去。 ”

那时候刚出道，比起练习生时更是忙到没日没夜。我们都很久没回过家，只能通过互相讲讲家乡缓解思念。

他的手又暖又有力，我在保姆车的颠簸里第一次感受到心动。

进了家门才发现聚了不少人，艺兴有些拘束，一只手扯着我的袖子问好。

太久没回家了，跟亲戚朋友们打招呼费去了不少时间，等我回到家里，艺兴不知道什么时候已经跟我奶奶混熟，一口一个 “ 奶奶 ” 叫得老人家心花怒放。

这会再没有外人，我扑到他身上扯他的耳朵， “ 艺兴你是不是要把我奶奶抢走了？ ”

他笑的见牙不见眼，回抱住我， “ 对呀！害怕了吧？ ”

“ 不怕，反正连我也是你的。 ”

他愣住，被我突如其来的情话惊吓得眼睛都睁大了几分，随后是蔓延上脖颈的红， “ 哎呦喂 ……” 他捂住脸，耳尖通红。

奶奶正在厨房里收拾碗筷，听不见客厅传来的动静。

他被我推倒在地上，嘴唇因为紧张微微抖动， “ 伯贤 ……”

几根细白的指头拽住我的衣领，带着香气的柔软凑上来，张艺兴吻了想要说话的我。

我们匆忙进了里屋。我锁上门，来不及回应外面奶奶的疑问，拉着他一齐倒在儿时玩闹过的床上。房间没有开灯，但窗外月光很亮，他的眼睛清澈湿润，深潭一样望着我。

自从在一起后，我们很少做这种事，一方面条件限制，另一方面在一起时只想着多说说话就好，似乎每天高强度的活动已经足够耗费体力，我们竟都不怎么往这方面想。

可时隔很久再次触摸到他的身体，我才发现造物主的神奇。

看过千百遍的前胸和腹部惊人的柔软，灵活的腰和大腿贴上来，弹钢琴和吉他的手搭在我的肩上，指尖掠过的地方一片滚烫。

他的瞳孔里倒映的是我的脸，嘴巴发出的声音也是因我而起。

伯贤 …… 伯贤啊 …… 边伯贤 ……

我没法再听那清冽的汽水音叫我的名字，只能低下头，亲他无意识时常常用牙齿轻咬的饱满的下唇，亲他扬起的天鹅一样的脖子，亲他胸口滚动的汗珠。

他轻哼了一声，更紧密地搂着我，头发因为晃动散开，露出汗湿的额头。我贴上去，两个人的鼻息搅在一起， “ 艺兴哥哥 ……”

他的身体因为那声 “ 哥哥 ” 变得更紧，眼里的温柔爱意快要把我淹没。

如果说儿时在这张床上做过什么关于未来的梦，此时此刻就是美梦实现。

他平缓了呼吸，脸上还泛着红晕， “ 伯贤， ” 他说话带着习惯的尾音， “ 我们不要再分开了吧 ……”

“ 好， ” 我和他十指紧扣， “ 再过十年也不分开。 ”

就算以后不能常见面，心也要在一起。

“ 我爱你。 ”

“ 我也爱你。 ”

the end


End file.
